


Poolside

by Shrooboid313



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Alec, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Oneshot, People are happy, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, basically everyone is happy, it's lovely, jace wayland - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, set at an indeterminate time but before the end of city of heavenly fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrooboid313/pseuds/Shrooboid313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus forces Alec to the public pool because Alec is grumpy. But when is that not the case? <br/>(ONESHOT // Also let me know what you think in the comments)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

“Why is it so hot?” Alec complained as he pulled at the collar of his shirt and slamming the door of Magnus’ garishly red convertible behind him. He may have been a shadowhunter dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn but that didn’t stop him getting dragged around by his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, to a myriad of ‘activities that only a mundane would enjoy’, as he referred to them as.

“It might have something with the fact that you decided to wear all black, Alexander.” Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed. “Despite the fact I told you we were coming here, although I am surprised you’re wearing shorts.” Alec grumbled something under his breath in response because he knew that it had to have been Magnus who took a pair of scissors to the only pair of black jeans he had with him, making them into a pair of black denim shorts that stopped just above the knees. “There’s no point in complaining about it now, I’m pretty sure that everyone else is already there and waiting for us.” Magnus turned to look up at Alec who appeared to be looking over Magnus’ head towards the building behind them. “I haven’t been able to enjoy a nice, relaxing swim at a pool for the longest time.” Magnus moved Alec’s face towards his as he draped both his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders. A smile crept across Alec’s face as they leaned in closer to one another. “Plus, any excuse to get your clothes off is good for me, Alexander.” Magnus said as he pushed Alec’s body away from his. Magnus heard Alec sigh behind him as they walked towards the entrance of the public pool.

Magnus, despite knowing he wanted to get into the pool at some point, still made the decision to add glitter to the corners of his eyes. Because obviously the pool needed a little glamour, that only he would be able to bring. The patterned brown silk shirt and matching trousers could have only added to the feeling, despite Alec’s ironic protesting that he shouldn’t wear something so darkly coloured.

The calming sound of steel drums could be heard as Magnus and Alec walked into the poolside. Magnus had forced Alec to go back to the car and bring a full duffle bag in with them. Alec grumbled behind Magnus as he followed him through the building. He never understood why Magnus felt the need to pack so much in a bag when they weren’t going to be out for more than a few hours. As much as Alec knew about Magnus, he was always going to remain a mystery. 

As they walked through the double doors out to the poolside, Magnus picked a flower from a nearby hedge while Alec had his head turned, focused on an overly peppy receptionist. He turned back around to see Magnus, holding the flower out towards him and smiling a sweet smile.

“For you.” The sullen look on Alec’s face melted away as a faint smile crept its way up the sides of Alec mouth as he took the pink flower from Magnus.

“Thank you.” He said, almost murmuring the words and his face flushing with colour.

“See, Alexander? This place isn’t all bad, is it? And besides, minus the strangers here, the people you love and tolerate are here.”

Magnus was right. Amongst the mundanes, the first person Alec noticed was Clary and her orange hair, pulled into a ponytail, the colour of autumn leaves flowing gently down her back. She was sat up on a white, plastic sun lounger next to Simon, staring out into the glistening pool. Alec moved his gaze over into the pool to see Jace swimming laps up and down the pool, striving to be faster than everyone else there, despite knowing there was no way that a mundane could swim faster than he could.

“What did I tell you?” Magnus asked, now sporting a pair of high end looking sunglasses. Alec didn’t bother questioning where they came. Alec sighed.

“Fine.” Alec admitted. “But you can’t force me to get in there.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Magnus said, waving a dismissive hand.

The two of them walked over to an open sun lounger, piled with towels between Clary and Izzy. Clary waved Magnus over as she noticed the warlock. Despite the fact that it was meant to be a day off for everyone, but that didn’t stop Alec from scanning the entirety of the pool and looking absolutely everyone over before following Magnus under the parasol.

Izzy was laid out on the sun lounger on her back only to roll over as Alec arrived.

“Hey, big brother.” She rose to her feet from the lounger, her dark hair falling effortlessly down her back. Alec didn’t really understand why she chose to wear what looked like the most cherry red lipstick she owned and matching, red one-piece swimsuit to hang out by a pool, but just like most other things like that – he’d learned not to question. “Look at all the hot guys here.” Alec opened his mouth to object. “That I could swim faster than. Get your mind out of the gutter, Alec.” She smiled.

“You’re a shadowhunter, Iz. Of course you could beat them.” Alec said flatly, embracing his sister in a hug.

“I could still beat them even if I wasn’t.” She shrugged as she twirled back around to lay back down on her lounger. Alec looked around to see that Magnus had already removed his shirt and was waving at what Alec thought was a family on the other side of the pool.

“Magnus what are you doing?” Alec asked as he turned away from where Magnus was waving, his cheeks flaring up.

“It’s only Jocelyn and Luke, Alexander. There’s no need to get embarrassed.”

“Yeah, Alec. Chill out a little.” A voice said, coming from the right of Izzy. Simon sat, in a pair of dangerously fashionable sunglasses in the shade of a colourful beach umbrella. Alec rolled his eyes and turned around to where Magnus was looking. “It’s like I’m not even here.”

“It’s really a shame isn’t it?” Izzy said in a sarcastic tone.

Much to Alec’s displeasure, Simon wasn’t wrong. Luke as Jocelyn were laid on sun loungers on the opposite end of the pool, next to one another and looking as if they were wanting to stay out of everyone else’s business. Luke looked to be wearing a pair of distinctly dad looking shorts in the specific shade of brown that you would expect a dad to wear with Jocelyn in a pale yellow sun dress next to him.

Alec reached up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the sleeve of his sweater and exhaled loudly.

“I’m all for a little pain at the right times, Alexander.” Magnus said from the sun lounger between Clary and Izzy before sighing. “But you’re only hurting yourself by keeping that thing on, and I’m sure I’m not the only one who would appreciate it if it came off.”

“Do I have to?” Alec said, pulling at one of his sleeves.

“Well it’ll only worsen your mood if you don’t.” Magnus shrugged. Alec rolled his eyes, he knew that Magnus was right.

“Fine.” He sighed, pulling the black sweater over his head and throwing it at Magnus.

“Better?” Magnus asked with a sweet smile.

“I guess.” Alec said, looking into Magnus’ eyes, unable to stop a small smile crawl onto his face.

“Well, it’s better for me at least.” Magnus raised his eyebrows. “I’m never going to complain about this kind of view.” Alec did nothing but roll his eyes at the warlock as Izzy batted a hand at Magnus’ arm and shook her head.

Alec felt something touch the back of his leg. He turned around and looked down and saw someone’s child that couldn’t have been more than nine years old that only came up to Alec’s hips.

“Hello?” Alec said, with a quizzical smile as he knelt down to the boy’s height. “Are you okay?”

“Hi, mister.” The boy said. “I like your tattoos, did they hurt?” The boy looked to the rune on Alec’s neck.

“They did. But after the first few, you get used to it and it doesn’t hurt so bad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And did you know that they’re magical as well.” The child gasped in response, his eyes shining.

“What do they do?” He asked as he looked over the runes on Alec’s skin.

“Well, do you see this one on my neck?” The boy nodded as Alec pointed towards the Block rune. “This one makes my skin thicker, which lets me stand up to mean people better. This one here.” Alec pointed towards his Parabatai rune. “This one is a matching one that I have with that man in the pool there, the blond one swimming really fast, it’s one that only the best of friends get when they’re going to be best friends forever.”

Clary leaned over to Magnus.

“I didn’t know Alec would be this good with kids, especially ones that don’t know about Shadowhunters.”

“Well I’m certainly not going to complain about it, look how happy Alec looks.”

Magnus was completely right, after the grumpiness and bitterness he initially had about taking a day off from everything that was happening, it was the happiest that Magnus, or anyone had seen Alec in a good long while. It was just what everyone needed.


End file.
